Naruto : The Spy Shinobi
by King Terry Jr
Summary: CHAPTER UPDATE ... / Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Seorang Ninja yang berpura-pura menjadi Jinchuruki untuk melindungi adiknya. Suatu saat, dia diajak bergabung oleh seseorang ke Akatsuki. Ia bergabung, dengan maksud dan tujuan lain, yaitu menyelidiki Akatsuki dan melindungi Konoha dari balik layar. / Bad Summary. Warning : Inside ! Prolog update !
1. Prolog

**Tittle** : Naruto : The Spy Shinobi.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto cuman punya MK. Fic ini murni karangan saya. Jika ada kesamaan dengan fic orang lain, itu hanyalah kesamaan yang tak disengaja.

 **Warning** : SpyNaru. SmartNaru. StrongNaru. GodlikeNaru. Alive MinaKushi. NotJinchuNaru. Two Elements Naru. Gaje. Typo(s). OOC.

 **Summary** : Naruto, anak dari Yondaime Hokage. Seorang Ninja yang berpura-pura menjadi Jinchuruki untuk melindungi adiknya. Suatu saat, dia diajak bergabung oleh seseorang ke Akatsuki. Ia bergabung, dengan maksud dan tujuan lain, yaitu menyelidiki Akatsuki dan melindungi Konoha dari balik layar. / Bad Summary. Warning : Inside !

...

 _ **Naruto POV**_

Hai. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak dari Hokage keempat yang melegenda. Aku berumur 16 tahun dan memiliki seorang adik yang sangat kusayangi. Dia bernama Namikaze Naruko.

Dia adalah _**Jinchuruki Kyuubi**_. Aku bahkan berpura-pura menjadi host kyuubi karena aku tahu, bahwa kehidupan _**Jinchuruki**_ tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Naruko pasti akan diincar warga sipil yang dendam akibat keluarga mereka dibunuh monster berekor yang disegel di tubuh gadis itu.

Aku mengusulkan kepada ayah, agar berpura-pura menjadi _**Jinchuruki**_. Aku bahkan kesal kepada Hiruzen-jiji yang malah menyegel _**Kyuubi**_ pada tubuh Naruko yang padahal waktu itu baru lahir. Namun aku sadar : bahwa mantan Hokage itu rela mengorbankan nyawanya dengan melakukan jutsu pemanggilan dewa _**Shiki Fujin.**_

Aku adalah seorang _**Jounin**_ dari Konoha. Aku memiliki dua jenis elemen perubahan yaitu angin dan api. Aku juga dianggap sebagai _**progidy**_ klan karena telah berhasil menguasai _**rasengan**_ dan juga jurus teleportasi tou-san yang bernama _**hiraishin no jutsu**_. Dan aku juga telah mengembangkan formula terbaru untuk jurus teleportasi terbaik sedunia shinobi itu. Namun aku juga menaruh minat di dunia informasi ; yaitu dunia mata-mata.

Aku rasa cukup untuk perkenalanku. Bye.

...

 _ **Naruko POV**_

Hai. Namaku Namikaze Naruko. Aku adalah anak dari Hokage keempat dan Uzumaki Kushina. Aku berumur 12 tahun dan memiliki kakak yang tak begitu kusenangi. Dia bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto adalah seorang Jounin. Dia berpura-pura menjadi _**Jinchuruki**_ karena ini demi kepentingan diriku. Hoek. Aku ingin muntah mendengarnya. Naruto itu hanya berbohong. Dia pasti ingin disanjung masyarakat di luar sana karena menjadi pahlawan desa.

Namun aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Biarlah dia bereuforia dengan segala sesuatu yang tak bisa diraihnya. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa kesal akan dirinya yang sering dipuji oleh Ninja yang berkunjung ke _**mansion**_ Namikaze.

Memang apa bedanya dia dengan aku coba ? Huh. Aku merasa seperti seorang _**kunoichi**_ yang tak ada gunanya. Aku anak Hokage keempat. Namun untuk menciptakan _**rasengan**_ secara sempurna saja aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku bahkan membutuhkan bantuan klon untuk mempermudah.

Aku juga tak bisa membentuk klon normal. Aku mempelajari jutsu _**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_ yang merupakan jurus peninggalan Hokage pertama.

Aku adalah seorang _**genin**_ yang baru lulus. Aku memiliki satu elemen perubahan chakra ; yaitu angin. Aku kesal karena Naruto memiliki tambahan satu elemen lagi. Huh. Kenapa dia selalu lebih unggul dibandingkan diriku ?

Kurasa cukup perkenalannya. Bye.

...

 **TBC**

Hoila. Ketemu lagi sama saya King Terry Jr yang super kece badai. Maap saya nambah slot fic multi-chap. So ide ini mengalir di otak saya dan jari saya gatal untuk mengetik.

Ini masih prolog. Jadi wajar kalau pendek. Chap depan akan panjang karena udah masuk konflik. So review yah kalau pengen fic ini cepat dilanjut.

 _ **Lanjut / Discontineud ?**_

Tembus 30 komen / favs / follows langsung saya update besoknya. ( Pasti enggak akan bisa )

...

Salam hangat. King Terry Jr !


	2. Chapter 1 : Tes ANBU part I

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto ditegaskan hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto beserta para staff komikusnya. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan membuat cerita abal-abal saja.

 _ **Warning**_ : SpyNaru. SmartNaru. StrongNaru. GodlikeNaru. Alive MinaKushi. NotJinchuNaru. Two Elements Naru. Gaje. Typo(s). OOC.

 _ **Chapter 1**_ : Tes ANBU part I.

...

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di _**training ground**_. Pemuda berambut cerah ini sedang latihan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian ANBU yang akan dilaksanakan seminggu kemudian. Makanya ia semakin giat berlatih, khususnya mempertajam ilmu _**kenjutsu**_ miliknya yang tumpul.

Naruto mengangkat _**tanto**_ yang baru dibelinya. Sebuah tanto yang panjangnya sama seperti yang dimiliki oleh skuad ANBU. Di gagangnya terdapat ukiran indah berwarna keemasan.

Naruto sebenarnya tak bisa membeli sebuah tanto di toko, tetapi karena pemilik toko senjata itu adalah teman ayahnya sewaktu kecil, maka ia bisa leluasa memilih senjata apa saja. Bahkan dia juga mendapat potongan harga.

Naruto melirik batang kayu di hadapannya dan melakukan tolakan melambung dalam waktu sekejap. Rumput liar tersapu angin dalam tolakannya. Ia membanting tantonya secara horizontal dan menyebabkan bagian atas batang kayu itu ambruk di tanah.

Tak puas disitu, Naruto melanjutkan tebasan horizontal dengan arah terbalik. Ia menggilas habis batang kayu itu dan melakukan tebasan vertikal di akhirnya. Batang kayu itu pun hancur terbelah.

Naruto memasukkan _**tanto**_ miliknya ke dalam sarung besi. Dia tersenyum puas. Setidaknya ia memiliki kesempatan berhasil untuk test ANBU. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja meminta ayahnya untuk langsung memasukannya ke dalam skuad ANBU. Namun dia menolak.

Dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin berjuang dengan kemampuan sendiri.

Minato salut dengan kemampuan dan tekad besi anaknya. Selain itu, Naruto juga kakak yang baik untuk adiknya. Ia rela dikeroyok para warga sipil yang ditipu oleh Naruto, yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah wadah dari siluman berekor sembilan.

Naruto juga adalah tipe ninja yang ingin bekerja-keras. Naruto bukan orang yang pengecut dan ingin menghindari pertarungan. Namun dia adalah sosok yang penuh perhitungan dan bersikap dewasa.

Ia sebisa mungkin menghindari pertarungan dengan orang hebat. Naruto bukan orang yang gampang terguncang emosinya. Sebaliknya, dia adalah orang yang sabar dan tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan sesuatu yang ingin mengacaukan pikirannya.

Naruto juga memiliki _**IQ**_ yang sangat tinggi. Tingkat kejeniusannya bahkan setara dengan _**klan**_ Nara. Pernah beberapa kali Shikaku kalah tanding bermain shogi dengan pemuda bersenyum lebar ini.

Naruto adalah tipe yang hebat dalam pengontrolan _**chakra**_. Dia bahkan bisa menjadi seorang ninja medis kalau ia mau. Tetapi Naruto hanya mengembangkan bakat untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Ia mempelajari _**ninjutsu**_ medis level menengah bersama seorang dokter di RS. Yang tentunya mau mengajarinya.

Naruto menguasai banyak jurus _**elemen**_. Namanya mungkin akan seterkenal Hiruzen Sarutobi kalau ia naik tahta menjadi orang nomor satu di desa. Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tak terlalu berharap untuk duduk di posisi yang saat ini masih dipegang oleh sang ayah.

Masih ada lagi kemampuan yang mengejutkan dalam diri Naruto, dia menguasai _**taijutsu**_ khas yang diajarkan langsung oleh Maito Gai — ahli taijutsu terbaik di Konoha. Naruto bahkan mampu membuka gerbang ketiga dalam tingkat _**Hachimon No Tonkou**_.

Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan ilusi Naruto yang lumayan, ini akibat pertemanannya dulu dengan Itachi Uchiha. Jadilah ia menguasai beberapa teknik ilusi untuk mengalihkan mental dan fisik lawan. Menyerangnya habis-habisan di dunia nyata.

Untuk Kenjutsu sendiri Naruto tak terlalu handal. Sebab dia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menggunakan senjata. Ia lebih enak bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong karena kehandalannya dalam bidang _**taijutsu**_.

Namun saat ini ia mencoba untuk lebih baik dalam menggunakan pedang atau sejenisnya. Apalagi mengingat bahwa seminggu lagi ada test ANBU. ANBU kerap membawa _**tanto**_ khusus di punggungnya, yang mengartikan bahwa skuad kuat dari Konoha itu harus handal dalam menguasai di bidang _**Kenjutsu**_.

Naruto juga hebat dalam Fuinjutsu. Buktinya adalah ia mampu menciptakan formula _**Hiraishin**_ tersendiri. Membuat jurus teleportasinya itu menciptakan kilatan hitam yang gelap, menjadikannya berbeda dengan Hiraishin yang dikuasai Minato.

Apalagi mengingat Naruto memiliki darah _**Uzumaki**_ yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Lebih-lebih klan itu memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam teknik penyegelan yang lazim disebut _**Fuinjutsu**_.

Naruto juga memiliki kemampuan sensorik _**chakra**_. Dia mampu melacak keberadaan seseorang dalam radius jarak sekitar satu kilometer. Namun akan melemah jika dia sedang dalam keadaan tertidur.

Sekianlah kemampuan Naruto. Kemampuan itu cukup menakjubkan. Mengingat bahwa sekarang Naruto masih berada dalam grade _**Jounin**_. Bahkan mungkin Naruto sudah bisa menggantikan posisi ayahnya jika dia ingin bekerja keras dan mempelajari tentang pemerintahan desa.

...

Naruko saat ini sedang berlatih di _**training ground**_ khusus di ujung desa. Ia tampak memukuli dan menendang berkali-kali batang kayu di hadapannya. Rambutnya diikat model _**twin tails**_ agar tak menggangu ketika latihan.

DUAGH ! BRAGH !

Naruko menghantam kayu di hadapannya dengan pukulan tangan kanan. Ditambah dengan hantaman lutut kiri yang menyusul pada bagian yang sama.

TAP !

Naruko mengambil tolakan di batang dan melakukan lompatan salto kebelakang. Dia menapak dan membentuk satu klon yang muncul dari balik punggungnya.

WUSH !

Naruko mengadahkan telapak tangannya saat replika dirinya membentuk bola berwarna biru. Bola itu semakin membesar dan seukuran kepalan tangan.

BOFT !

Bunshin lenyap. Naruko datang menerjang batang tadi dan menghantam bola biru di tangannya. Menciptakan ledakan yang membuat batang kayu tadi hancur berkeping-keping.

" _ **Rasengan**_ !"

BRAKH !

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Naruko jatuh berlutut di balik asap putih yang tercipta. Ia terlalu lelah berlatih. Tujuannya agar dia lebih cepat kuat dan dipuji oleh banyak mulut. Agar dia mendapatkan kesaksian bahwa dia juga anak dari Hokage keempat yang kuat, melebih kekuatan kakaknya yang hanya mengaku sebagai _**host**_ Kyuubi.

Kalau soal kemampuan, jelas Naruko masih kalah jauh dibawah kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah seorang Ninja kejutan yang dianugrahi kemampuan fisik sekaligus otak yang cerdas. Membuatnya mampu menguasai beragam jurus di elemen api ataupun angin.

Naruko hanya memiliki sejenis perubahan _**chakra**_ , yaitu angin. Dia pun hanya memiliki beberapa slot jurus angin rank B ataupun A. Genjutsunya juga tak ada. Ia tak memiliki teknik ilusi. Tapi untung dia masih memiliki cara untuk melepas _**Genjutsu**_.

Soal Taijutsu ? Naruko bisa dikatakan cukup handal di bidang itu. Agaknya gadis berusia 12 tahun ini harus mengucapkan terima-kasih kepada ibunya... yang menurunkan kemampuan monster pada dirinya. Kemampuan seorang _**The Red Hannabero**_ dari Konoha.

Kenjutsu ? Oh Naruko tak bisa di bidang ini. Sebuah pedang saja ia tak punya. Apalagi untuk menguasainya. Oh... mungkin ia bisa meminta Kakashi- _ **sensei**_ yang dulu adalah bekas kapten ANBU. Yang pasti handal menggunakan _ **tanto**_ atau sejenisnya.

Fuinjutsu ? Naruko lumayan berbakat. Ia dibimbing langsung oleh sang ibu sehingga mampu menciptakan segel penyimpanan barang. Namun sayangnya ia harus kembali merasa kalah oleh sang kakak yang telah membuat formula _**Hiraishin**_ versi baru.

Kemampuan sensorik ? Berkat darah kaa-san yang mengalir di tubuhnya, Naruko dapat melacak keberadaan seseorang dalam radius 500 meter. Tetapi ia hanya bisa merasakan _**chakra**_ orang dalam radius 50 meter jikalau sedang tertidur.

Kemampuan Naruko sebenarnya cukup bagus di tingkat _**Genin**_. Namun ia masih ingin mengejar kemampuan sang kakak yang berada jauh di atasnya. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan Naruko terlalu berambisi untuk menjadi kuat, dengan latihan setiap hari.

Yap. Naruko dan ambisinya untuk mengejar kemampuan sang kakak.

...

 **One Week Later.**

Naruto memandangi dirinya di cermin yang berkilat, terpapar sinar mentari pagi. Ia terlihat keren dengan setelan kaus merah bergaris-garis hitam yang tertutup jaket biru berakses pusaran di bagian punggung. Ditambah celana panjang khas seorang Jounin.

Rambutnya ditata rapi menggunakan gel. Tentunya Naruto tak akan pernah lupa bahwa ini adalah hari yang berjasa untuk dirinya. Dimana ia akan melakukan test untuk bergabung menjadi seorang ANBU.

ANBU, sebenarnya Naruto sudah bisa duduk di posisi itu semenjak berumur 12 tahun. Mau gimana lagi ? Naruto adalah seorang Ninja penuh kejutan. Ia bahkan bisa loncat tingkatan dari _**genin**_ menuju posisi ANBU elit.

Hanya dengan kekuasaan ayahnya.

Namun Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mengandalkan tahta ayahnya. Dia ingin semuanya berjalan normal dan teratur. Pemuda tersebut bahkan tak iri ketiga dua sahabatnya - Shisui dan Itachi - sudah menjadi ANBU di usia 13 tahun.

Baginya, tak perlu ada perasaan iri jika melihat sahabatnya jauh lebih baik. Ia bahkan senang saat Shisui dan Itachi memperlihatkan seperangkat perlengkapan ANBU saat mereka baru diangkat.

Naruto membenarkan letak kerah jaketnya dan kembali merapikan rambut cerahnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat jari jempolnya sejenak dan secepat mungkin keluar dari kamar.

"Eh... kau sudah siap untuk test ANBU, Naruto?" suara lembut Kushina yang sedang meletakkan aneka lauk-pauk dan sayur-mayur menyapanya.

"Ya, _**kaa-san**_.. aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Pokoknya kau harus menerapkan gaya latihan yang ayah berikan kepadamu, Naruto," ucap Minato sambil meraih cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul dan menyesap kopi itu dengan gaya berwibawa. Tck.

"Huh..." sementara terdengar suara dengusan yang disusul deritan kursi. Naruko yang duduk di seberang meja menyambar tas ranselnya dan melangkahkan kakinya kesal. Dengan gaya menghentak-hentak, terdengar sengaja.

"Kau mau kemana, Naru- _ **chan**_?" tanya Kushina dengan nada melengking. Ketika mendapati Naruko sudah mulai menghilang di belokan menuju ruang tamu.

"Latihan," jawab Naruko, terdengar seperti gumaman bernada dingin yang serak akan rasa sedih.

"Kau tak sarapan dulu?" kini giliran sang ayah yang melontarkan pertanyaan. Dan kali ini tak ada suara feminim nan serak yang menjawab, hanyalah suara hantaman pintu yang terdengar kasar dan paksa.

"Tck. Ada-ada saja kelakuannya," gumam Kushina sambil berdecak dan meletakkan sebakul nasi di meja dan melepas apronnya, kemudian turut mengambil posisi di hadapan sang suami. Dan mulai membalik piring bersihnya.

Naruto hanya melihat ujung ruangan dengan kosong. Dimana tempat itu adalah tempat terakhir dimana ia mendapati Naruko pergi. Dia tau bahwa adiknya selalu bersikap aneh dan pendiam bersama dirinya. Bahkan ketika ia memberikan kado berupa satu _**scroll**_ jurus elemen angin, Naruko tak memberi ekspresi apa-apa. Ia hanya meraih _**scroll**_ itu kasar dan melangkah pergi seperti tadi.

Naruto pernah sewaktu dulu mendengar curahan hati Naruko. Sewaktu ia melewati kamar Naruko, terdengar suara menjerit nan kesal... seperti frustasi.

 _ **Mode Flashback On**_

Naruto saat itu baru saja pulang berlatih. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan mulai melepas jaketnya. Namun tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara raungan dari kamar adiknya.

"Argh ! Kenapa ?! Kenapa ?! Kenapa ayah dan ibu hanya membangga-bangakan si Naruto itu ?! Sialan !"

Suara itu terdengar mengumpat.. Naruto dapat melihat jelas sosok Naruko dengan mata yang sembab, seperti usai menangis.. Ia bahkan meremas sprei kasurnya hingga kusut.

Naruto yang melihat itu merundukkan kepalanya. Dan mulai melangkah pergi setelah itu. Tak ada yang bisa dibaca dari bahasa batinnya ; namun bisa dipastikan kalau pria itu turut sedih akan raungan frustasi dari sang adik.

 _ **Mode Flashback Off**_

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mengambil lauk yang terletak di atas meja. Pemuda itu meraih sendok nasi dan mulai mengisi lauk di piringnya.

..

 **Skip Time**

Naruto tak tahu... bahwa ia sudah sampai di tempat tes ANBU. Karena di sepanjang perjalanan hanya ia habiskan untuk melamun tak karuan, membayangkan kembali tentang kilas balik raungan adiknya, sekaligus mengabaikan tatapan tak bersahabat dari hampir seluruh pemilik mata penduduk Konohagakure.

"Yoi Naruto, muridku yo !" sapaan dari Ninja paling nyentrik di Konoha menyambutnya. Gai mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum, memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya yang berkilauan.

"Semangat Naruto _**nii-san**_!" seru Lee, salah satu teman seperguruan taijutsunya dengan Gai.

"Yo terima-kasih.." ujar Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya dan melangkah ke tempat tes. Ia duduk di arena tribun bangku peserta yang telah disediakan. Pemuda itu mengambil nafas sejenak. Berusaha mengesampingkan pikirannya dan berkonsentrasi akan tes kali ini.

 **Dugh**..

"Mohon perhatiannya.." terdengar suara bijaksana dari Minato. Pria itu berdiri di panggung kayu dan mengenakan jubah serta topi kebesarannya. ".. karena seluruh peserta tes ujian ANBU telah berkumpul.. maka tes ini akan segera dimulai.."

Minato berjalan menuju meja juri. Seorang _**jounin**_ yang tak Naruto kenal melompat ke panggung dan tampak membuka sebuah perkamen kecil.

"Oke. Tes ANBU tahun ini hanya memakai tes intelektual dan pertarungan. Harap calon ANBU turun dan mengambil satu gulungan kecil di dalam box merah disitu. Nomor urut yang kalian dapat akan mendapatkan denah duduk tes intelektual dan juga urutan tes pertarungan. Silahkan."

Jounin berjanggut tadi mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke sebuah box yang diletakkan di atas meja kayu. Box itu berwarna merah di segala sisi dan meja tadi terletak di samping panggung, tetapi tidak di atasnya.

Naruto langsung melakukan _**shunshin**_ ke tempat box. Disusul oleh beberapa peserta lainnya yang juga menggunakan jurus _**shunshin**_ ataupun melompat langsung dari atas tribun peserta. Ia memasukkan lengan berwarna kecoklatan miliknya kedalam box dan meraih satu gulungan kecil yang diikat karet.

"Oke. Dimohon jangan dibuka terlebih dahulu gulungan kecil itu. Diharapkan para calon ANBU berjejer di bawah tribun. Pada hitungan ketiga, kalian baru boleh membuka gulungan tadi," jelas _**jounin**_ yang sepertinya merangkap jadi seorang MC di tes ANBU kali ini.

Para peserta langsung berjejer di bawah tribun. Jounin tadi memijat janggutnya sesaat dan kembali bersuara. "Nah.. saya akan menghitung dari satu sampai tiga dan kalian boleh membuka gulungan itu... satu... dua... tiga!"

Peserta tes serentak membuka gulungan. Mereka menampilkan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda untuk angka tebal yang tertulis di gulungan kecil itu. Ada yang terkejut, biasa-biasa saja, dan juga hanya mengerutkan alis.

"Ok. Harap para peserta yang mendapatkan nomor urut satu maju kedepan dan berbaris di ujung kanan, disusul peserta nomor urut dua disebelah kiri nomor urut satu.. dan seterusnya," tutur jounin tadi dan menutup _**scroll**_ yang ia bawa. Memasukannya ke dalam saku celana hitam ketat yang ia kenakan.

Naruto maju dan mendapatkan nomor urut kedelapan. Ia tersenyum dan memegang gulungan itu sembari menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari _**jounin**_ tadi.

"Oke. Terima-kasih. Penjelasan selanjutnya akan dijelaskan oleh _**jounin**_ Ryuzuki," _**jounin**_ berjanggut tadi melompat ke bawah panggung dan terlihat bercakap singkat dengan seorang ANBU yang bersiaga di sekitar tempat tes.

Sementara _**jounin**_ bertubuh tegap menaiki panggung. Dahinya terbalut perban yang sangat tebal dan rambut perak klimisnya terlihat mencuat tinggi ke atas. Seperti diberi sebotol _**gel**_ imitasi. Khe.

"Hm. Tes pertama yang akan dilaksanakan adalah tes intelektual. Tes akan dilaksanakan di padang rumput ini. Harap duduk sesuai dengan denah urut yang tertempel di dekat tribun," jelas Ryuzuki seraya melirik sejenak kertas denah urut yang ditempel di dekat tribun. Ia kini menengok ke ANBU yang berjaga tadi.

ANBU tadi mengganguk, seolah-olah paham dengan maksud dari sorotan mata Ryuzuki. Ia membentuk segel dan mengucapkan kata mantra.

" _ **Mokuton**_!"

SYUT !

Dua puluh kursi dan meja berjejer dalam waktu singkat. Peserta mulai berangsur duduk di kursi. Naruto duduk di deretan baris kursi kedua. Pemuda tersebut menatap ke arah panggung. Tepat dimana Ryuzuki terlihat sedang bercakap dengan seorang _**jounin**_ lain yang memiliki banyak tahi lalat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Harap tenang," ujar Ryuzuki, mencairkan situasi yang hampir menjadi seribut pasar _**konoha**_ **s** ewaktu akhir pekan. Seorang wanita berpangkat _**jounin**_ yang terlihat dari rompi hijau yang ia kenakan melangkah sambil membawa setumpuk kertas di genggaman eratnya.

Naruto meraih pena yang juga diberikan oleh panitia tes. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membalik kertas saat aba-aba tes dimulai. Ia memerhatikan baik-baik soal yang diberikan. Semuanya berhubungan dengan informasi dan kesiapan menjadi seorang ANBU.

 _ **Soal yang disediakan tidak berhubungan dengan hafalan tentang**_ jurus _**atau julukan seseorang atau juga sejarah, tetapi menjurus ke arah gaya pemikiran pribadi dan**_ argumen _**tentang diri sendiri**_ , batin Naruto dalam hati.

Ia mulai mengisi jawaban dari soal-soal tersebut. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Tak ada jawaban yang sulit. Bukan. Mungkin otak geniusnya yang berada di atas rata-rata ; dan berterima-kasih lah ia pada kejeniusan Namikaze yang turun pada otaknya.

 _ **Aduh. Soal terakhir ini agak susah**_.

Soal yang tertera memang _**simple**_ , namun Naruto harus keukeh dengan prinsip yang ia punya.. bahwa segalanya harus berjalan seperfect mungkin.

• _**Jika kalian dihadapi pilihan.. mana yang akan kalian pilih ; menyelamatkan teman atau menyelesaikan misi ?**_

Naruto tak akan bisa menghadapi pilihan seperti itu. Ia tak bisa memilih antara ; keselamatan teman atau kepentingan misi. Itu sama saja dengan memilih _**Konoha**_ hancur diserang keempat desa ataupun dua _**Bijuu**_ sekaligus. Kedua faktor pemilih itu sangat penting.

Meskipun awalnya agak ragu, Naruto mulai menuliskan jawaban di kolom. Ia menyertakan alasan untuk jawaban yang ia tulis tersebut.

• _**Teman. Walaupun orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah, tetapi teman jauh lebih penting daripada apapun. Orang yang mengabaikan temannya jauh lebih buruk dari pada sampah.**_

Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Pemuda itu melangkah menuju meja juri dan menyodorkan kertas ujiannya kepada seorang _**Jounin**_ yang memiliki bekas luka di sekitar dagunya.

"Wow.." terdengar suara decakan kagum dari beberapa Ninja yang ikut tes. Ada juga yang hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi ada yang menyindir bahwa Naruto bisa menjawab cepat karena sebelumnya mendapat bocoran soal dari ayahnya yang merupakan orang nomor satu di desa.

Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pemuda itu menunggu Ninja lain selesai sembari menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, masuk ke dalam pose berpikir.

Naruto mengingat kembali apa yang telah diajarkan oleh ayahnya, yaitu di segi pemikiran dan kecerdasan dalam melakukan pertarungan. Diperlukan suatu keseriusan tingkat tinggi untuk memenangkan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Harus cepat. Tetapi tak sembarang bertindak. Harus teliti. Namun tak boleh terlalu banyak berpikir. Harus cermat. Agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

...

"Baiklah, tes selesai. Harap lembar kertas ujian dikumpulkan.." terdengar suara seorang _**Jounin**_ berjanggut yang menyeru menggunakan mikrofon.

Para peserta tes pun berangsur mengumpulkan lembar kertas mereka. Ada yang menyodorkan kertas mereka dengan tenang. Namun tak sedikit yang menjambak rambut mereka frustasi sebelumnya. Tck.

"Baiklah... panitia akan mengecek terlebih dahulu jawaban kalian... kalian bisa lolos ke tahap pertarungan andaikan berhasil menjawab 24 dari 30 soal yang disediakan.." jelas jounin berjanggut tadi, atau mulai sekarang bisa dipanggil sebagai Yuuto. ".. para peserta boleh meninggalkan tempat tes terlebih dahulu.. namun harus kembali sekitar satu jam lagi untuk mendengar pemberitahuan selanjutnya.."

Peserta pun mulai berhamburan pergi. Naruto langsung melakukan _**shunshin**_ dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

...

Naruto berjalan ke arah _**Training Ground**_ tujuh. Pemuda itu setidaknya ingin melihat adiknya yang sedang latihan terlebih dahulu. Ia melompat di balik pohon dan memantau adiknya yang terlihat sedang beradu jotos dengan seorang gadis berambut _**pinky**_ yang bagi Naruto tak begitu seksi.

"HYAT !"

Naruko mengarahkan pukulan menuju arah dada gadis itu. Namun gadis beriris klorofil tadi menangkap kepalan tangannya. Lalu hendak memelintir tangan adiknya tersayang. Tetapi untunglah kalau Naruko bisa membuat gadis tadi menjauh dengan tendangan yang cukup keras di lutut.

BRAGH !

Gadis tadi mengarahkan tendangan super untuk menghantam lengan Naruko. Tetapi untungnya Naruko masih berkonsentrasi dan menepis kaki kurus gadis bersurai permen kapas tadi.

DUGH !

Naruto terlarut dalam aksi taijutsu di hadapannya. Kedua gadis itu terlihat imbang. Walau terkadang Naruko berhasil memberi pukulan atau tendangan ke arah perut, dada, wajah, ataupun lengan dari gadis bersurai aneh tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto- _ **sama**_?" panggilan yang terdengar seperti suara tertahan itu membuat Naruto menoleh ke samping. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau keberadaan dari satu-satunya Hatake di desa ini. Namun dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya terlebih dahulu.

Pria bermasker itu tersenyum aneh kepada dirinya. Dengan alis mata yang berbentuk huruf 'U' terbalik. Dasar pria yang tak memiliki ekspresi berarti.

"Melihat adikku... yah... dia terlalu fokus berlatih... sampai-sampai menghiraukan lawannya yang sudah mulai kelelahan," Naruto tersenyum aneh sejenak dan melirik ke arah jounin bermasker di sebelahnya.

"Ah.. ia memang sosok yang memiliki tekad kuat.. sama seperti sosok Uchiha terakhir di desa kita yang berambisi untuk membunuh kakaknya.. sayang, ambisinya berupa dendam.." kata Kakashi dengan nada sedih, seharusnya ia sebagai guru bisa menasehati anak didiknya, dan kembali menyeretnya ke jalan yang benar.

Namun anak dari Sakumo itu tau, bahwa Sasuke sudah tak bisa dihentikan lagi. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu sudah mencapai tahap terakhir dari rantai dendam. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan bocah itu, kecuali jika ada sisi terang yang dapat menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yah... sebenarnya Naruko juga memiliki impian untuk mengalahkanku.. namun untungnya ia hanya bertekad sebatas mengalahkanku, bukan untuk mencabut nyawa berhargaku," ucap Naruto dengan nada humor, memperbaiki suasana yang berasa canggung.

"Oh ya, bukannya kau ada tes hari ini?" tanya Kakashi, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, kau benar, _**senpai**_.. aku memang ada tes hari ini.. namun panitia bilang bahwa hasil dari tes pertama baru akan diumumkan satu jam lagi.. dan kami semua diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan kembali lagi satu jam.. jadi tak ada salahnya kalau aku melihat adikku kan ?"

"Tentu, aku bahkan senang jikalau Ninja berkelas seperti anda mau mampir di tempat latihan tim seven.."

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ah.. aku bukan Ninja berkelas.. aku hanyalah seorang Ninja biasa yang bertahan dari kejamnya dunia _**shinobi**_ ," tutur Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa anda malah memilih untuk mengunjungi adik anda.. daripada pulang untuk mempersiapkan tes anda?"

"Tidak.. aku jauh lebih merasa tenang jika melihat adikku. Lagipula, aku tak memiliki alasan untuk pulang. Lapar ? Tidak. Aku masih memiliki banyak energi untuk tes kedepannya. Haus ? Ah. Aku bisa membeli air mineral di warung. Siap-siap ? Semuanya sudah ada di tas."

"Tck.. dasar tipe kakak sayang adik.." sindir Kakashi main-main.

Dan selanjutnya hanya dihabiskan dengan percakapan tak penting.

...

 **TBC**

Maaf saya enggak bisa panjang2 di chap-chap. Maklumlah. Jam nulis terbatas dan saya gak biasa untuk nulis panjang2.

Untuk ajakan Naruto masuk Akat masih cukup lama. Anggap aja di chap2 awal ini masih pengenalan lingkungan Konoha dan kekuatan Naruto dulu. Saya gak terlalu suka dengan alur yang kecepetan atau apalah.

So review terus biar saya semangat lanjutin piction ini yah !

 **Pojok Balas Review**

• **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : OK

• **Zaldy844** : Ok.

• **Jefri Hia-Sama** : Terlalu apanya ? Ini udah lanjut.

• **UzuNami Fuujin** : Yap. Thanks yah gan.

• **Nandasetiawan0** : Memang. Tapi jurus itu langkah kerjanya terdapat di gulungan peninggalan Hokage pertama.

• **Michael** : Thanks ya gan.

• **.5** : Ok. Thanks bang. Ini dah lanjut.

• **sangdewafardhal** : Ini udah lanjut bang reader.

• **Guest** : Ini juga namanya prolog. Jadi pendek. Di bawah kisaran word 1k+

• **mrheza26** : Makasih yah gan. Saya udah lanjut.

• **yuko** : Naruto temenan dengan kedua-duanya.

• **cr4zyfic** : Thanks. Ini udah lanjut.

• : Ini udah lanjut gan.

• **JoSsy Aliando** : Thanks.

• **Karasu** : Ya. Yang jelas Naruko itu agak benci-benci gimana gitu sama Naruto. Gegara Naruto kerap dibangga-banggain.

• **OOOOOO** : Ok. Ini sudah saya lanjutkan.

...

Sekian dan Terima-kasih !

 **8 Desember 2015**


	3. Chapter 2 : Tes ANBU Part II

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto ditegaskan hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto beserta para staff komikusnya. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan membuat cerita abal-abal saja.

 _ **Warning**_ : SpyNaru. SmartNaru. StrongNaru. GodlikeNaru. Alive MinaKushi. NotJinchuNaru. Two Elements Naru. Gaje. Typo(s). OOC. Jauh dari kata perfect.

 _ **Chapter 2**_ : Tes ANBU part II.

.

.

 **Satu Jam Kemudian**

Naruto saat ini sudah kembali berkumpul di tempat tes. Begitu pula dengan para peserta lainnya. Semuanya telah berjejer rapi, membentuk beberapa baris mirip seperti satu skuad _**batallion**_ ANBU.

"Oke... pengumuman tentang siapa yang lolos di tes intelektual akan segera diumumkan... harap para peserta tes tenang agar kami dapat mengumumkan secara lancar.." pinta Yuuto sembari membaca selembar kertas di tangannya. Naruto yakin kalau itu adalah gulungan yang mencatat nama _**Jounin**_ yang lolos ke tahap berikutnya dalam tes ANBU kali ini.

"Baiklah... yang lolos adalah Ryuchi Gina, Dasuki Natzuga, Namikaze Naruto.."

Naruto langsung bersorak girang dalam hati saat mendengar namanya disebutkan. Pemuda itu bahkan tak ambil pusing dengan nama-nama _**Jounin**_ lain yang padahal sama gembiranya dengan ia. Tck.

".. sekian pengumuman dari kami. Kami minta bagi para peserta yang tidak lolos agar tidak berkecil hati, masih ada tahun depan untuk lulus. Jangan patah semangat," ujar Yuuto mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Para _**Jounin**_ yang tidak lolos pun membuang nafas lelah, dan dalam hitungan detik.. sebagian peserta tes sebelumnya sudah menghambur pergi dari tempat itu. Menyisakan sekitar 15 _**Jounin**_ yang tersisa disana.

Yuuto meraih mikrofon dan kembali mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat.. ".. tahap kedua ; yaitu tahap pertarungan.. akan segera dimulai, kami minta bagi para peserta untuk mempersiapkan diri dan mental pada tes yang akan menguras tenaga ini.."

".. tes pertarungan akan terdiri dari empat tahap bidang _**Jutsu**_ , yaitu di bidang Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Kenjutsu. Masing-masing tes akan diuji oleh ahli bidang tersebut di desa Konohagakure.. selamat berjuang," kata Yuuto menyemangati peserta dengan dua kata terakhir yang ia pidatokan. Pria itu tampak berbincang singkat dengan seseorang ANBU yang berjaga. Dan ANBU tadi langsung menghampiri seorang _**Tonkebetsu Jounin**_ yang wajahnya sudah keriputan.

"Baiklah. Peserta pertama silahkan untuk maju kedepan... peserta pertama akan langsung di tes dibidang Ninjutsu oleh Kakashi Hatake, Genjutsu oleh Aoba Yamashiro, Taijutsu oleh Maito Gai, dan juga Kenjutsu oleh Yugao Uzuki..."

Peserta pertama langsung maju ke arena pertarungan yang telah disediakan sedari tadi. Berupa seperempat padang rumput di samping area tribun dan dekat dengan meja juri. Dilapisi oleh _**kekkai**_ yang hanya melindungi daerah agar tidak hancur berantakan. Kekkai itu dibentuk oleh empat orang ANBU yang berjaga di setiap sisi kekkai.

Kakashi Hatake ikut maju, masuk ke dalam _**kekkai**_ yang diberi celah tembus sementara itu. Pria itu terlihat santai dan berjalan malas. Naruto yang melihat itu mendengus singkat. Tak disangka bahwa Kakashi adalah salah satu pengetes di tes ANBU. Yah. Posisinya sebagai mantan kapten ANBU memang patut untuk diperhitungkan.

Rasanya Kakashi tadi masih bersantai, mengawasi latihan para muridnya sambil membaca Novel hentai kesayangannya, namun sekarang sudah berada di tempat ini, menjadi seorang penguji tes dalam bidang penguasaan jurus-jurus elemen.

Kemampuan Kakashi di bidang _**Ninjutsu**_ tak bisa diragukan lagi. Ia adalah seorang copy Ninja yang memiliki sebelah mata Sharingan. Ia bisa mendapat gelar 'The Seconf Profesor' jikalau ia mau. Namun dengan tampang malas nan mesum itu, Naruto jadi sangsi kalau Kakashi berminat.

Palingan si pria ubanan itu hanya mengharapkan punya banyak uang.. tentu untuk melengkapi koleksi buku Novelnya.. ataupun diberi jodoh oleh takdir.. namun sayangnya pria yang rambutnya nekat melawan gravitasi itu belum beruntung.

"Mulai!" perintah Minato dengan nada tegas. Ia sendiri menjadi juri utama dalam tes kali ini. Dibantu oleh Danzo Shimura di sebelah kanannya dan juga seorang kapten ANBU baru yang tak Naruto kenal.

 _ **Sepertinya ini akan berjalan seru**_. Batin Naruto seraya menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap kalau sebentar lagi dialah yang berada di posisi peserta nomor satu tersebut.

...

 **Skip Time**

"Peserta nomor delapan dipersilahkan maju.." ucap Yuuto. Naruto yang melihat itu melangkah ke _**kekkai**_ disertai dengan tepuk tangan dari para peserta tes lain yang mengiringi langkah kakinya. Pemuda itu meregangkan ototnya sejenak kala sudah berada dalam portal persegi transparan itu.

Kakashi Hatake berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu masih tampak tangguh walau melawan tujuh orang _**Jounin**_ sebelumnya. Sepertinya ini akan sulit, pikir Naruto singkat dalam hati.

"Mulai!"

WUSH !

Naruto maju selangkah dan langsung membuat segel tangan. Ia melancarkan jurus elemen yang diwarisi oleh darah ibunya. " _ **Katon : Gokakyu No Jutsu**_ !" Bola api yang disembur dari mulut pria berambut pirang itu memanjang ke arah wajah Kakashi yang tertutup oleh masker.

Kakashi merapal segel dan mengambil posisi membungkuk, lalu menekan tangannya dalam kelajuan penuh ke arah tanah, menciptakan dinding tanah yang seolah keluar dari perut Bumi.

" _ **Doton : Doryuheki !**_ "

Dinding tanah itu menghalangi langkah bola api. Membuat sebagian tanahnya terbakar, namun tak mampu membuat api tadi menerobos, menuju ke arah pencipta dinding tanah yang dirancang oleh tangan orang yang memiliki julukan sebagai copy Ninja.

BLAR !

Naruto memusatkan energi biru di kedua kakinya. Menghempaskan energi itu dalam satu kali hembusan dan membuat ia melompat jauh tinggi ke angkasa. Dan ia langsung membentuk segel-segel di tangan _**tan**_ nya.

" _ **Fuuton : Daitoppa**_!"

BRAGH !

"Ugh.." rintih Naruto pelan. Ia tak menyangka kalau copy Ninja berhasil lebih dulu melancarkan serangan yang sebenarnya ingin ia lesakkan. Namun pemuda itu tak percaya saat Kakashi berhasil meniru, apalagi mempraktekkan jurus itu sedetik lebih cepat daripada dirinya.

 _ **Ada waktu sekitar empat menit lagi**_ , batin Naruto singkat, mengingat bahwa tadi ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut dari panitia.. waktu di setiap satu cabang tes berkisar lima menit. Dan Naruto harus mengoptimalkan waktu agar bisa lolos secara jujur di tes ANBU ; bukan dengan bantu tangan dari ayahnya.

Naruto tahu banyak tentang Kakashi. Ninja itu berusia sekitar 12 tahun lebih tua darinya. Pria itu masih jomblo di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Apes sekali nasib dari anak Sakumo itu. Namun pria bermasker itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja, menikmati jalan hidup yang sudah digariskan takdir.

Kakashi, pria yang katanya sudah meniru seribu jurus dengan mata bertomoe tiga di mata kirinya, mata yang selalu ditutupi oleh ikat kepala desa jika ia tak terlibat oleh pertarungan serius. Orang yang dijuluki sebagai Kakashi No Sharingan ataupun Kakashi No Copy Ninja.

Hah. Naruto kasihan dengan nasib Ninja yang pernah dicopy jurusnya oleh Kakashi. Namun Naruto tau akan kelemahan dari pria berambut ubanan itu ; ia tak bisa meniru jurus original dengan mata kirinya itu.

 _ **Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus**_ , ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya sejenak dan mengulas senyum tipis. Baginya, sebuah kelemahan atau celah musuh harus dimanfaatkan. Dan ia harus mengetahui itu secara pasti. Terkadang informasi _**jauh**_ lebih penting daripada apapun. Bahkan terkadang ada Ninja yang rela mati hanya untuk menggali informasi demi desa atau golongannya.

Informasi, lebih penting daripada keselamatan, itu faktanya. Karena informasi itu akan jauh lebih berguna untuk hari kedepannya. Dan keselamatan hanya akan bertahan sementara dan menguntungkan sebelah pihak ; namun akan menghancurkan belasan pihak lainnya yang saling berkesinambungan.

" _ **Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_!"

Dua klon terbentuk di sampingnya. Satu diantaranya melesat kedepan sambil membawa sebilah logam tajam yang sering disebut sebagai _**kunai**_ di genggamannya.

WUSH !

Logam tajam itu melesat. Kakashi masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Seperti tak ada niatan untuk bergerak dari tempatnya.

SRASH !

Kulit Kakashi terdengar seperti terbelah setelah menerima lesatan logam di lengannya. Tetapi tak lama muncul asap putih yang menyelubung.. terdengar bunyi 'poft' dan juga suara gelondongan kayu yang jatuh.

 _ **Hm.. dia pasti menggunakan Kawarimi untuk mengganti tubuhnya dan berpindah sedikit lebih jauh dari posisi semula.. aku harus berhati-hati jikalau ada serangan tiba-tiba.**_

Naruto melirik singkat replika dirinya yang saat itu kebetulan juga menyorotkan iris shafir ke arahnya. Naruto mengganguk dan klon tadi merespon dengan anggukan pelan. Keduanya seperti terhubung akan pemikiran dan rencana.

" _ **Suiton : Suiryudan No Jutsu**_ !"

Naga air melesat dari belakang punggung Naruto. Pemuda itu mengambil tolakan melesat kedepan dan berbalik arah ketika Naga itu hampir menerkam ke arahnya.

SRASH !

Untunglah sang klon sudah membelah naga itu dengan _**kunai**_ yang terlapisi energi kebiruan. Naga itu berpecah menjadi bulir-bulir air yang terbang ke udara, jatuh menerpa padang rumput di pijakan Naruto dan juga klonnya.

" _ **Raikiri**_!"

Suara mendesing itu terdengar di telinga tajam Naruto. Aliran petirnya terdengar mengusik indra pendengaran dan membuat konsentrasi dalam bertarung merendah, terkacau oleh ketakutan batin akan jurus yang bisa kapan saja menghantam punggung Naruto hingga bolong dan isinya melompat keluar.

Naruto merasakan suara kicauan petir itu semakin dekat. Tepat di belakangnya. Untunglah klon langsung melindungi dirinya dari tangan petir Kakashi. Naruto langsung melakukan lompatan kedepan dan membalikkan posisi tubuhnya ketika masih udara.

 _ **Bagus... aku sudah tahu posisinya sekarang... tadi dia hebat sekali menekan**_ chakra _**hingga titik terendah sehingga aku berasa sulit merasakan energi dalam tubuhnya.. ditambah lagi dengan ia yang terus berpindah tempat dalam jeda waktu lima detik..**_

Naruto menyusup dari kiri dan mengadahkan telapak tangannya dan menciptakan pusaran bola kebiruan dalam kepalan tangannya. Pemuda itu melesat dengan lari _**shunshin**_ dan melompat ke atas udara saat jaraknya sudah tinggal beberapa centi dari tempat berdiri sosok copy Ninja di hadapannya.

" _ **Rasengan**_!"

BRAGH !

...

Suara nafas terengah-engah terdengar jelas di dalam _**kekkai**_. Tampak tercipta kubah berukuran sedang dibalik asap putih yang mengelilinginya. _**Kekkai**_ yang dibuat oleh satuan khusus ANBU ini memang hanya melindungi daerah di luar kekkai saja. Karena area didalamnya memang adalah area khusus untuk pertarungan yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto melirik sekilas ke kiri. Sosok Hatake Kakashi tampak berdiri di bagian pinggir atas kubah yang terjal. Sosok itu terlihat mengatur napasnya yang terdengar sengal. Pastilah juga pria berambut melawan gravitasi itu merasa kelelahan untuk melakukan gerakan _**shunshin**_ jauh dalam waktu tiba-tiba.

"Hah... kau memang hebat... senpai.." ucapnya mengakui kehebatan dari sang pemilik satu mata Sharingan itu. Namun Kakashi tak banyak merespon. Ia hanya kembali memberi senyum yang membuat lekukan huruf 'U' terbalik di alis matanya.

TING !

Suara lonceng mengakhiri adu _**Ninjutsu**_. Naruto diberi istirahat sekitar sepuluh menit untuk mengumpulkan terlebih dahulu energi dan _**chakra**_ yang hilang. Naruto akhirnya masuk kedalam tes Genjutsu. Untunglah ia sudah diajari banyak cara menangkal dan teknik ilusi oleh duo _**progidy uchiha**_ , yaitu Itachi dan Shisui, yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Aoba Yamashiro... tak banyak yang Naruto ketahui tentang _**jounin**_ ganteng di hadapannya. Aoba sudah berdiri tegak sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam gelap. Rambutnya tertata tinggi bergaya keren.

Garis wajahnya terlihat tegas. Kulitnya putih terang dan rahangnya mengeras. Ekspresinya datar dan posisinya kaku. Terlihat seperti susah bergerak jika Naruto melesat dalam hitungan detik.

TING !

Dentingan logam menjadi tanda tes _**Genjutsu**_ dimulai. Naruto merapal segel dan pilar hitam muncul dari balik tubuhnya. Aoba sendiri masih memasang wajah datar, walaupun kuda-kuda sudah mulai diperagakannya.

" _ **Mugen : Pilar Illusion !**_ "

SYUT .. !

Pilar itu melesat dari balik tubuh Naruto. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi kosong dan warna di sekitar berganti jadi kemerahan. Terdengar suara burung hantu yang menyeramkan. Pilar tadi melesat, mengikat tubuh Aoba secara lengket bak lakban bermerek terkuat di Dunia.

Mendadak langsung ada pilar-pilar kecil berwarna kehitaman yang menjulur ke udara. Pilar itu membentuk dua buah anak panah yang langsung melesat dalam kelajuan penuh ke arah Aoba.

" _ **Kai**_ .."

WUSH !

Dalam sekejap suasana kembali seperti semula. Naruto yang melihat itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ; terlihat tak percaya. Agaknya bahwa teknik ilusinya dapat dipatahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Rasanya Aoba menggunakan dua sampai tiga teknik penangkal ilusi sekaligus hingga mampu membuat teknik ilusinya gagal total.

Aoba berjongkok dan membentuk segel di tangannya. Naruto yang melihat itu terkejut saat Aoba mulai menyebutkan nama jurusnya.

" _ **Mugen : Dark Lion Illusion**_!" teriak Aoba dan keadaan di sekitar langsung berwarna putih terang. Naruto seperti berada di gurun pasir sewaktu malam hari. Suara auman Singa mulai terdengar di indra pendengarannya. Naruto terkejut saat mendapati dua _**black lion**_ sudah mengepungnya dalam waktu singkat.

GRR !

 _ **Black lion**_ itu menerkamnya dalam waktu singkat. Tiba-tiba muncul satu _**black lion**_ yang melompat ke udara dan menjulurkan satu kakinya yang memiliki kuku yang amat tajam.

Naruto langsung meledakkan _**chakra**_ yang sempat ia kumpulkan beberapa saat lalu di satu titik. Pemuda itu merasa lega saat mengetahui suasana sudah kembali seperti semula. Aoba yang berada di hadapannya hanya memandang dengan ekspresi datar, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Seperti puas dengan suguhan balas teknik ilusi antar pertarungannya dengan anak Hokage keempat.

 _ **Hah... ia sangat hebat dalam bidang**_ Genjutsu _ **.. tak salah kalau ia jadi salah satu penguji tes tahun ini... jika saja Itachi masih berada di desa.. atau Shisui yang masih hidup.. pasti Aoba**_ -san _**akan jadi lawan yang seimbang dalam pertarungan**_ one by one _ **.. Hah.. aku jadi teringat dengan kedua temanku..**_

Naruto berbatin panjang dalam hati. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang dan menormalkan _**chakra**_ miliknya yang berasa kacau. Gerak refleksi tubuhnya mulai tak beraturan. Ternyata melawan dua jounin penguji bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Ia saja yang berasa ini akan terlewati dengan gampang.

Naruto berdiri tegak, mengatur posisinya dan kembali membentuk segel. Ia mengucapkan mantra jutsu dengan suara bisikan pelan.

" _ **Mugen : Dark Prison !**_ "

Suasana berubah menjadi hitam gelap. Aoba terkurung dalam sel-sel besi di ruangan sempit yang lebarnya bahkan hanya luas untuk satu orang berdiri. Namun ekspresi wajahnya masih datar.

SYUT !

Tiba-tiba sebatang besi menjulur di udara. Tak diketahui darimana sumber ujungnya. Besi itu memanjang, menerobos masuk ke dalam sel besi yang tiba-tiba membelah bentuk dan membuat batang besi tadi menancap tepat di bahu Aoba.

SYUT..

Dan kondisi kembali seperti semula.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dua jurus ilusi Rank _**B**_ miliknya dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh Aoba. Bahkan pria itu seperti terlihat santai dan tak ambil pusing dengan jurus ilusi yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sehingga memberi kesan bahwa ia sangat handal di bidang Genjutsu. Memberi istilah bahwa ia adalah _**master genjutsu**_ dari Konohagakure.

TING !

Dan tes Genjutsu berakhir. Aoba melangkah pelan hendak keluar dari dalam _**kekkai**_. Namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap ke arah Naruto dibalik kacamata hitam gelapnya.

"Pertarungan yang menantang.."

Tiga kata itu adalah tiga kata pertama yang didengar Naruto.. yang keluar dari mulut Aoba. Ia mengerutkan alis sejenak dan menatap punggung Aoba yang sudah keluar melalui celah _**kekkai**_ yang diciptakan oleh seorang ANBU.

Berbarengan dengan keluarnya Aoba, tampak seorang _**jounin**_ bertubuh tinggi dengan potongan rambut bergaya mangkok memasuki celah _**kekkai**_ yang dibuat sambil melompat-lompat dengan kaki bergantian.

Kanan.. Kiri.. Kanan.. Kiri..

Sudah bisa ditebak kalau orang itu adalah Maito Gai. Sosok ahli _**Taijutsu**_ terbaik yang pernah Naruto jumpai. Seorang pria nyentrik yang statusnya masih jomblo. Gai juga adalah sosok orang yang baik ; pria itu bahkan tak menolak ketika Naruto memintanya untuk melatih di bidang Taijutsu.

Naruto kembali diberi istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum melawan Gai. Pemuda itu mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tadi berangsur hilang. Naruto membuka iris shafirnya yang sempat tertutup beberapa saat kemudian. Ia merilekskan sejenak tubuhnya yang berasa lelah.

TING !

Dentingan itu pertanda bahwa tes _**Taijutsu**_ telah dimulai. Naruto berdecak sesaat ketika melihat Gai sudah melesat ke arahnya. Pemuda itu memasang kuda-kudanya dengan cepat dan memandangi secara teliti pergerakan dari sang guru bela diri itu.

WUSH !

Gai menapak tepat di hadapannya. Pria berpotongan rambut mangkok itu mengarahkan tendangan kaki kanan menuju pipi kiri Naruto. Tetapi untungnya pemuda yang memiliki tiga pasang garis whiskey di pipinya itu masih sempat melakukan tolakan melambung.

TAP .. !

Mengejutkan... Gai dengan cepat telah menapak di hadapannya dan mengepalkan tangan kanan. Pertanda bahwa pria itu akan meluncurkan pukulan baik cepat atau lambat. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat menyiagakan tangannya untuk melindungi wajah tampannya.

BUGH !

Secara mengejutkan, Gai malah memberi tendangan kaki kiri ke bagian pinggang Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terlambat merespon sehingga menyebabkan tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter kesamping.

SREET !

Untungnya Naruto dapat melakukan overflip untuk menyesuaikan kembali posisi tubuhnya. Tetapi Gai lagi-lagi sudah kembali berada di hadapannya dengan dua tangan yang berposisi lurus kesamping.

BRAGH !

Naruto berhasil menepis tangan kanan Gai yang mengarahkan pukulan ke pipi kirinya.

SREET !

Ia memelintir tangan Gai yang satunya lagi. Namun pria beralis tebal itu balik memelintir dua tangannya dan melakukan lompatan sedang.

Gai memberi kejutan dengan melakukan posisi _**flying kick**_.. seperti hendak melesatkan tendangan terbang itu dalam hitungan detik. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Gai dan membuat pria itu terbang sedetik di udara.

BRAGH !

Pria itu mendarat kasar di rumput tebal di bawahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat menerjang kebawah dengan siku kanan yang berada di posisi paling bawah. Gai yang memandang posisi Naruto itu langsung menyilangkan tangannya kedepan dan memblokir hantaman siku Naruto.

BUGH !

DAGH !

Gai menahan sikutan itu, tetapi Naruto malah menginjakkan kedua telapak kakinya ke kedua lutut kakinya, membuat pria beralis tebal itu meringis sejenak sebelum melakukan gerakan _**get up**_ yang membuat Naruto terhempas beberapa inchi ke belakang.

WUSH ! TAP ! WUSH !

Naruto menapak dan kembali melesat dalam hitungan detik. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengarahkan pukulan kanan dan kiri secara bergantian dengan jeda waktu sedetik.

TEP ! TEP !

Kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto ditangkap oleh Gai dan diangkatnya ke udara, membuat pemuda bersurai kuning itu memajukan tubuhnya dan menghantamkan jidatnya ke arah jidat Gai.

DUAGH !

Gai terhuyung-huyung gaje ke belakang, sementara Naruto jatuh dengan kepala durian yang menghantam terlebih dahulu ke rumput. Kedua guru-murid itu mengaduh tak jelas sambil mengusap bagian kepala mereka berirama.

TING !

Dentingan itu menandai akhir pertarungan. Gai dengan langkah gaje keluar melalui celah _**kekkai**_. Sementara seorang wanita cantik yang mengenakan setelan pakaian ANBU (minus topeng) masuk ke dalam celah _**kekkai**_ dan tampak memberi senyum hangat ke empat ANBU penjaga empat sudut persegi bagian _**kekkai**_.

 _ **Oh.. jadi ini yang namanya Yugao Uzuki.. hm.. wanita yang menarik dan... lumayan cantik.. terlebih juga dia adalah**_ ahli Kenjutsu _**di Konohagakure walaupun jenis kelaminnya adalah seorang perempuan..**_

TING !

Waktu istirahat Naruto telah selesai. Dentingan itu mengakhiri semuanya. Naruto melompat ke belakang dan mengeluarkan _**scroll**_ dari clay pocket. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan menekan bagian tengahnya ; memunculkan _**tanto**_ yang seminggu kemarin ia telah gunakan untuk berlatih.

WUSH !

Yugao melompat ke udara sambil membawa _**tanto**_ di tangannya. Ia membanting tanto miliknya hendak merobek isi pinggang kiri Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu menyilangkan _**tanto**_ dan memblokir arah _**tanto**_ Yugao yang sepertinya serius untuk mengujinya dalam tes kali ini.

TRANG !

Naruto hendak menggilas bahu kanan Yugao, tetapi telah diblokir terlebih dahulu oleh Yugao dengan menggunakan pedang yang ia arahkan secara horizontal. Selanjutnya atraksi pedang kembali terjadi. Dentingan besi tajam yang saling beradu menciptakan bunga api yang menghias udara.

TRANG !

Yugao hampir menebas leher Naruto. Namun untunglah pria bersurai pirang itu mampu merunduk dan malah mengarahkan tancapan _**tanto**_ ke paha Yugao..

PRANG !

Yugao mampu menangkis serangan itu. Namun _**tanto**_ nya malah terlempar jauh di ujung kekkai. Wanita itu hendak berlari dan melompat, menerjang ke ujung _**kekkai**_ yang cukup jauh.

Namun Naruto sudah muncul dalam kilatan putih di hadapannya. Jurus _**Hiraishin**_ yang dikembangkan dalam formula khusus sehingga warna kilatan miliknya berbeda. Naruto mengarahkan tebasan hendak menggores lengan kiri Yugao. Wanita itu hanya berhasil menghindar dengan sengaja terjatuh ke kiri.

Namun itulah yang menyebabkan Yugao terkejut saat ujung _**tanto**_ milik Naruto hampir menggores lehernya. Wanita itu terbelalak dan menengok ke arah Naruto dengan gerakan kaku-kaku.

PRANG !

Untunglah Yugao dengan gerak cepat menangkis pedang tanto itu dengan kunainya. Ia melakukan gerakan salto ke belakang untuk mengambil posisi aman.

TING !

Dan menandakan tes ini selesai.

...

"... oke.. saat ini kita sudah sampai di penghujung acara tes ANBU.. yah.. bisa kalian lihat kalau hari sudah malam.. dan aku yakin beberapa di antara kalian sudah mulai bosan...hahahaha.."

".. pengumuman tes ANBU... mengenai siapa yang lolos atau tidak.. akan diumumkan hari ini ; malam ini juga. Karena panitia tidak ingin membuat peserta lama menunggu hasil dari ujian.."

".. oleh karena itu.. kami semua ; panitia penyelenggara... kami harapkan agar para peserta menunggu... untuk kami ; para panitia... menyelesaikan seleksi tes ANBU hari ini.. tepatnya untuk hasil tes... mengenai siapa yang lolos ; atau siapa yang tidak lolos.."

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian barulah Yuuto - yang berkata sebelumnya - mengumumkan bahwa..

"Hasil tes sudah bisa dilihat di dinding bawah area tribun peserta timur.. kalian bisa mengecek semuanya disana.. sekian dan terima-kasih.."

Yuuto melompat pergi dan peserta berangsur memeriksa hasil tes. Naruto melihat lembaran kertas dan mendapati namanya berada di urutan peserta yang lolos. Walaupun nilainya tak terlalu berada di urutan tertinggi.

 _ **Yap. Yang terpenting aku lulus. Walaupun hasilnya kurang memuaskan. Mungkin waktu tes yang sedikit... dan aku yang tak berada di puncak peforma terbaik..**_

Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan pergi dari sana.

...

 **To Be Contineud**

 **Author Note** : Chap ini finish. Ini adalah chapter 2 yang menyelesaikan ujian tes ANBU. Chap selanjutnya mulai ke inti cerita..

Hm. Saya merencanakan fic The Spy Shinobi di apdet berbarengan dengan Dendam and missing-nin S2 di setiap chap. Setuju gak ?

Ok. Kita sekarang di sekmen PBR.

 **Pojok Balas Review**

 **Firdaus minato** : Ini udah saya lanjut.

 **Guest** : Semoga aja tetap menarik #gaje. Ini udah dilanjut.

 **.5** : Ini udah next bang.

 **JoSsy Aliando** : Thanks bang.

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer** : Ok ini udah lanjut kok.

 **Immortal Combat** : Hahaha. Ada rahasianya. Wkwkwkwk.

 **Uzumaki megami** : Iya. Kalau saya jadi Naruto sih ikut pundung #abaikan.

 **Yuu** : Neh udah lanjut.

ahmad. .9 : Ok gan. Thanks reviewnya.

 **NamikazeLee** : Ini udah lanjut kok.

 **Gubrak** : Di usahakan kang.

 **Sheva** : Iya ..

 **ES CENDOL** : ok nih udah aye lanjutin.

...

Sekian dan terima-kasih

KTJ out !


	4. Chapter 3 : Berita Mengejutkan

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto ditegaskan hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto beserta para staff komikusnya. Saya hanya meminjam chara dan membuat cerita abal-abal saja.

 _ **Warning**_ : SpyNaru. SmartNaru. StrongNaru. GodlikeNaru. Alive MinaKushi. NotJinchuNaru. Two Elements Naru. Gaje. Typo(s). OOC. Jauh dari kata perfect.

 _ **Chapter 3**_ : Berita Mengejutkan.

 **Dunia ini sempit. Jadi jangan heran jika kalian mengalami keterpurukan berkali-kali. Cobalah ambil hikmah di balik itu semua. Dan kalian akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik.**

...

Pagi yang cerah di desa Konoha. Naruto saat ini sedang mengenakan pakaiannya dan turun dari lantai dua. Pemuda yang kemarin baru saja lolos menjadi ANBU itu melangkah menuju ruang makan.

"Naruto.." sapaan ayahnya membuat Naruto menarik sudut bibir, tersenyum. ".. oh iya.. aku lupa memberitahu.. hari ini kau bisa mengambil perlengkapan ANBU di markas khusus satuan ANBU di ruang penyimpanan yah.."

Naruto mengganguk pelan, pertanda mengerti. Pemuda itu melirik keadaan sekitar ruang makan. "Emm... Naruko sudah berangkat yah?"

Minato yang baru selesai menyesap kopi paginya meletakkan kembali cangkir berisikan minuman itu dan menjawab.

"Ya, ia sudah pergi latihan.. aku memberinya misi tingkat Rank C .. yaitu mengawal seorang tukang kayu ke desa Namigakure.. ia mungkin sudah berada di gerbang dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi," jawab Minato sambil bangkit dan mengenakan jubah Hokage yang ia sampirkan di bangku kursi.

"Ayah berangkat dulu.." ucap Minato, dan disertai anggukan oleh Naruto. Pria bersurai cerah itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruang makan, menuju kantor tercinta. Dimana para kertas-kertas sudah berteriak meminta untuk diurus.

"Ah.. sebaiknya aku berangkat saja ke markas ANBU," kata Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Namun interupsi dari suara ibunya menghentikan sejenak langkah kakinya.

"Naruto.. kau mau kemana?" teguran itu terdengar dari sekitar ruang dapur yang terpisah dari ruang makan. Agaknya Kushina -sang ibu- tengah mencuci piring di wastafel yang berada di dapur.

"Markas ANBU. Ada perlengkapan yang harus aku ambil. Aku pergi dulu yah.." ucap Naruto sembari meneruskan langkah kakinya.

"Iya.. hati-hati di jalan.." pesan ibunya.

...

Naruto melangkah ke markas khusus ANBU di sebelah utara desa. Markas itu terletak di balik rimbunan pepohonan besar yang gelap dan hanya sedikit diterobos oleh sinar matahari. Bangunannya terdiri dari tiga lantai bercat putih yang terlihat kusam dan mulai rapuh.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki di anak tangga untuk menuju ke pintu masuk. Bangunan itu terbuat dari lantai keramik putih. Naruto menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke markas penyimpanan yang terletak di lantai tiga.

TAP..

Ia menjumpai beberapa ANBU yang menyapanya singkat. Naruto hanya mampu membalas lontaran kata sapaan itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Naruto berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu bercat biru muda yang kusam. Terdapat plat kecil bertuliskan _**Ruang Penyimpanan**_ di sekitar bagian ventilasi atas pintu. Banyak debu yang menempel di pintu, plat, ventilasi, dan sekitar bagian dinding yang bercat hitam agak luntur..

Naruto mengetuk pintu di hadapannya sebanyak tiga kali. Dan terdengar perintah untuk masuk dari dalam sana. Suara yang keluar terdengar berat dan serak.

SREET...

Naruto mendorong pelan pintu itu. Suasana kelap-kelip menyambut dirinya. Ternyata markas ANBU tidak terlalu baik juga. Kondisi bangunannya sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau roboh... atau mungkin ketua skuad sengaja agar situasi terlihat keren.

"Permisi... aku Namikaze Naruto ingin mengambil perlengkapan ANBU.." kata Naruto dengan nada sopan. Seorang ANBU bertopeng harimau datang menghampirinya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di _**sofa**_ yang menempel di dinding.

Naruto menduduki sebuah _**sofa**_ berwarna biru yang terlihat terawat pada bagian kulit. Namun tetap masih banyak debu yang menempel di sekitar punggung sofa dan bagian tepiannya.

Tak lama ANBU itu kembali sambil membawa satu set perlengkapan di dalam kantong plastik berwarna putih. Naruto meraih bungkus yang disodorkan oleh ANBU tadi lalu mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan beranjak pergi.

...

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai di kamarnya. Ia masuk melalui celah jendela yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka. Pemuda itu kemudian membongkar set perlengkapan ANBU miliknya dan mengecek satu per satu apa saja yang ada di dalamnya.

Ia memegang topeng bercorak hewan rubah dan mengamati ukirannya sejenak. Dan kemudian meletakkannya di atas kasur. Naruto beralih dengan memegang _**armor**_ ANBU yang terlihat keren di hadapannya.

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu melipat celana abu-abu dan kemudian meraih _**tanto**_ yang sepertinya menjadi perlengkapan terakhir. Tanto itu bercorak polos dan berukuran sekitar 50 centi. Entahlah. Naruto hanya mengada-ngada saja, sih..

Pemuda itu kembali membereskan satu set perlengkapan ANBUnya dan meletakannya di bawah kasur. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang berukuran _**king size**_ tersebut dan melepas alas kakinya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan memikirkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tugas menjadi skuad ANBU baru akan dilaksanakan sekitar dua minggu lagi. Dan ia bingung untuk melakukan apa.

Latihan ? Oh sepertinya tidak. Jujur.. Naruto masih terlalu lelah untuk berlatih. Tenaganya cukup terkuras akibat tes kemarin. Tadi saja ia terpaksa untuk mengambil perlengkapan ANBU karena sudah tak sabaran.

Jalan-jalan ? Capek juga. Naruto sudah terlalu sering melihat pemandangan di _**Konoha**_. Semua akan terlihat indah di deretan wajah patung _**Hokage**_. Namun ia bahkan terlalu lelah untuk melakukan jurus _**Hiraishin**_ ke paatung _**Hokage**_.

Tidur ? Ah. Itu mungkin ide yang bagus. Tetapi Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin malas-malasan. Ia mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu untuk hal yang jauh lebih berguna.

Ke kantor ayah ? Itu ide yang bagus. Siapa tau ia bisa membantu ayahnya dalam mengurusi pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Dan kalau ia lelah pun bisa bersantai-santai di _**sofa**_ sambil melihat Ninja-Ninja yang berlalu-lalang untuk melapor.

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan kembali mengenakan alas kakinya. Pemuda itu meregangkan ototnya dan bersiap-siap melakukan teleportasi ke kantor ayahnya. Untung ia sudah menempelkan formula _**fuin**_ di dinding kantor ayahnya.

Pemuda itu langsung menghilang dalam kilatan putih beberapa saat kemudian.

...

"Tazuna- _ **san**_... umm.. bukankah secara geografis Namigakure terletak dekat dengan Kirigakure.. tetapi kenapa anda malah menyewa jasa ninja _**Konoha**_?" tanya seorang gadis remaja dengan gaya rambut twin-tails dengan warna surai pirang. Dilihat dari refleksi tubuhnya ; gadis itu seperti bertanya dengan seorang pria yang mengenakan tudung di sebelah kanannya.

Sosok bertubuh kurus yang dipanggil Tazuna hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung. Terlihat sangsi nan ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang gadis yang bahkan masih dalam masa pubertas.

"Tazuna- _ **san**_... apakah kau mendengarkan pertanyaanku?" tanya gadis tadi, atau kini sebut saja namanya Naruko.. anak dari Minato yang namanya melegenda di PDS ketiga.

"Ya.. aku mendengar," gumam Tazuna. Pria itu menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskan segalanya dengan terperinci.

".. sebelumnya aku minta agar semuanya mendengar apa yang aku ingin sampaikan.." terang Tazuna dengan intonasi nada serius. Sontak seluruh anggota Tim 7 langsung menoleh ketika Tazuna mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

".. sebenarnya _**Kirigakure**_ saat ini sedang mengalami peperangan keluarga.. jadi aku menyewa jasa Ninja Konoha.. aku sebenarnya butuh pengawalan untuk menjaga diri dari ancaman anak buah Gato yang tidak ingin aku membuat jembatan untuk memudahkan jalur penghubung.."

"Gato ? Kalau tak salah dia adalah seseorang yang hendak menguasai _**Namikagure**_ dengan menguras harta rakyat melalui jalur laut 'kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Tazuna.

".. jadi sosok dua orang tadi adalah anak buah dari Gato ? Yang ingin membunuh anda.. ?" tanya sosok berambut biru dongker yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Lalu.. apakah masih ada anak buah Gato yang mengincar kita?" sosok bersurai merah jambu nimbrung, menumpuki pertanyaan beruntun untuk sang tukang kayu yang berada di tengah.

"Ya. Aku rasa dua orang tadi adalah... anak buah Gato yang mengincar kita, emm.. maksudku mengincar diriku. Lalu mengenai masih ada atau tidakkah anak buah Gato yang mengincarku.. tentu masih ada.."

".. Gato adalah tipe orang yang pemarah.. ia pasti akan mengutus utusan yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan dua orang kembar tadi.. aku yakin bahwa setelah ini kita akan berhadapan dengan sosok Ninja bayaran Gato yang jauh lebih berbahaya... bukan lagi setingkat bandit atau orang biasa.."

Kakashi yang mendengar kalimat terus-terang yang diucapkan oleh Tazuna menutup iris matanya. Pria itu jujur bingung.. misi ini.. sudah bisa digolongkan kedalam tingkat Rank A.. karena hal ini berurusan dengan keselamatan dan Ninja hebat.. bukan lagi sebatas _**bandit**_ biasa yang bisa kalah hanya dalam sekali sentuhan.

"... kalau begitu.. misi ini akan berubah tingkat ke Rank A... misi yang harusnya diurus oleh seorang _**Jounin**_ ataupun ANBU yang sudah berpengalaman.. dan kenapa anda malah menyewa Ninja sekelas _**Genin**_?" ujar Kakashi bertubi-tubi.

Tazuna menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dan membuat empat orang yang melindunginya dalam formasi empat sisi ikut memberhentikan langkah kaki. Pria berkulit gelap itu berkata lagi dengan nada yang serak.. dan.. terdengar meminta tolong.

".. sudah kubilang dari awal.. bahwa _**Namigakure**_ adalah desa miskin.. dan bahkan uang kami sangat pas-pasan.. hm.. aku tidak masalah jika ditinggalkan sekarang.. biarlah nasib desa digantung akibat aku yang terbunuh.."

"Kakashi- _ **sensei**_... bagaimana ini?" ujar Naruko.

"Biar bagaimanapun ; kita sudah mengikat kontrak dengan Tazuna- _ **san**_. Dan kita adalah Ninja dari desa _**Konoha**_. Desa yang menjunjung tinggi tingkat profesional Ninja.."

".. jadi.. kita akan tetap menolong Tazuna- _ **san**_?"

"Yah... tetapi aku akan menghubungi bantuan dari desa dulu.. Tazuna-san.. kau tenang saja.. kami akan tetap mengawal dirimu.. tapi harap tunggu.."

"T-terima kasih.."

Dan hanya itu jawaban terharu yang keluar dari mulut Tazuna.

...

SYUT !

"Yo ayah!"

Dari balik kilatan hitam gelap yang muncul di kantor Minato ; Naruto muncul sambil memegangi dinding kantor. Pemuda itu melihat ayahnya yang tertawa pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di _**sofa**_ biru tua.

Naruto menjatuhkan bokongnya ke _**sofa**_ dan menyandarkan tubuh di punggung _**sofa**_ yang empuk. Ia mengambil nafas dan melihat ke arah ayahnya yang sedang sibuk mengurusi paperwork. Yap. Kertas dokumen yang menyebalkan.

Naruto pernah mengusulkan kepada sang ayah... mengapa tidak menggunakan _ **Kagebunshin**_ saja untuk membereskan pekerjaan.. namun sang ayah menentang dengan suara yang terdengar bijaksana.

" _ **Sudah tugas ayah untuk mengerjakan tugas.. bukan tugas**_ Kagebunshin _**ayah**_ ," tandas ayahnya dulu.

"Ah.."

Minato bangkit berdiri dan merapikan jubahnya yang terlihat kusut. Naruto yang melihat itu mengerutkan alis. Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu menaikkan sebelah alis saat penuturan dari Minato terdengar di telinganya.

"Ayah ingin pulang dulu. Makan siang. Kamu ingin ikut?"

"Ah tidak," tolak Naruto halus, kemudian ikut bangkit berdiri. "Aku ingin makan di kedai _**Ichiraku**_ sekali-kali. Dan setelah itu juga aku ingin meningkatkan latihanku di bidang-bidang yang terasa menumpul."

Minato tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat anaknya yang sudah menghilang di balik kilatan putih. Dia tak menyangka bahwa anaknya memiliki bakat dan tekad yang fantasis sebagai seorang Ninja. Minato mengira bahwa anak laki-lakinya itu suatu saat akan menjadi pengganti tahta dirinya sebagai orang nomor satu di _**Konohagakure**_.

Ya. Semoga saja. Jika takdir tidak berkata lain..

...

Naruto menyingkap tirai _**kedai**_ di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mencium aroma _**ramen**_ yang menguar masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Dengan segera ia mengambil tempat duduk kosong dan menjulurkan satu tangannya ke atas.

"Ayame _**Nee-san**_ !"

Ia berteriak kepada seorang wanita berusia 20 tahunan yang berpakaian serba koki. Wanita berparas jelita itu datang menghampirinya dan membawa nota kecil dan juga bolpoin hitam di genggamannya.

"Aku pesan seperti biasa. _**Ramen Miso**_ dengan porsi jumbo tanpa telur. Juga tambahan bawang tapi dengan rempah-rempah murni. Dan kuahnya dibanyakkan. Juga helaian mienya. Cepat. Tidak pakai lama."

Naruto memang tipe orang yang memesan makanan dengan cerewet. Hal ini lah yang terkadang membuat orang atau pedagang kedai lainnya jengkel dengan perilaku pemuda ini. Dan membuat mereka enggan mengizinkan pria bersurai kuning ini masuk dan makan di kedai makanan mereka.

Pengecualian jika keluarga _**Hokage**_ secara lengkap datang. Jikalau tidak ingin disepak keluar dari gerbang oleh Minato, maka pemilik kedai pun tak akan bisa beralibi lagi. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Naruto terkadang bangga sekaligus merasa untung menjadi anak orang nomor satu di desa.

TAP!

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun tak jelas, Naruto sampai tak menyangka bahwa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Semangkok _**ramen miso**_ porsi jumbo yang ia pesan sudah tersodor tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda itu meraih dua batang sumpit di hadapannya dan mulai mengapit helaian _ **mie**_.

" _ **Itadakamasu!**_ "

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara seruputan kuah bercampur dengan sedotan mie.

...

Naruto meletakkan sejumlah uang koin di atas meja. Dia tersenyum singkat ketika melihat Ayame yang datang menghampiri, terlihat dari refleksi tubuhnya.. hendak mengambil uang koin pertanda bayar uang mie _**Ramen**_.

Naruto melempar tirai kedai ke atas dan ia langsung melangkah keluar. Jalanan padat Konoha tersodor di hadapannya. Ramainya para warga sipil berbaur Ninja tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan tatapan tak bersahabat yang seolah sering disorotkan warga pun tak dianggapnya lagi.

Pemuda ini sudah malas untuk meladeni sikap warga sipil. Mereka tidak tau jika mereka yang berada di posisi sebagai wadah. Wadah yang sebenarnya adalah pahlawan bagi kepentingan desa ataupun golongan.

Warga sipil itu tak pernah tau seberapa berat nan menderitanya seorang _**Jinchuruki**_. Dijadikan sebuah wadah untuk menyimpan tenaga seorang monster berekor. Makanan kesehariannya adalah tatapan tak bersahabat dan juga kontak fisik yang terlalu berlebihan, atau bisa dikatakan adalah main keroyokan.

Mereka hanya tau.. bahwa seorang _**Jinchuruki**_ ikut andil dalam masalah ini. Menggangap bahwa _**Jinchuruki**_ adalah perwujudan pengganti dari monster yang pernah menghancurkan harta dan juga mencabut nyawa keluarga mereka. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak tau apa sakitnya menjadi sebuah wadah.

Alat ? Ya. Alat untuk senjata. Senjata tempur untuk desa. Menjadi alat tempur untuk peperangan antar desa. Dianggap hanya sebuah mesin demi menggapai angan kemenangan. Dan semua kisah bahagia itu hanyalah _**klise**_ yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Naruto masuk ke dalam _**Training Ground**_ nomor 4. Pemuda itu melihat ke arah seorang Ninja yang diansumsikan berpangkat _**Genin**_ , tengah melempar _**kunai**_ ataupun _ **shuriken**_ ke papan target yang berada di pusat tempat latihan.

WUSH !

Logam bermata satu itu melesat. Bunyinya seakan membelah udara dan menancap tepat di titik merah yang berada di papan. Namun sedetik kemudian senjata andalan Ninja itu langsung jatuh dan menimpa rumput.

TAP ..

Naruto menapak di dekat papan dan meraih _**kunai**_ tadi. Pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu melangkah pelan dan menjulurkan _**kunai**_ itu tepat di hadapan bocah itu. Bocah lelaki tadi terlihat agak ketakutan. Terbukti dari gerak tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Kau harus sering mengasah _**kunai**_ mu. Senjata harus selalu tajam. Lihat senjatamu. Tumpul dan berkarat," ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan _**kunai**_ milik bocah tadi.

"Monster!"

Bocah laki-laki itu berlari terbirit-birit. Hampir berkali-kali tersandung akibat langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap punggung bocah itu dengan tatapan lurus.

Mengalihkan atensinya, Naruto mengalirkan energi kebiruan di _**kunai**_ tumpul nan berkarat itu dan melesatkannya acak ke papan target.

SRASH !

Bagian atas papan hancur saat terhantam _**kunai**_ berlapis energi seorang Ninja itu. Kepingan kayu menghujam jatuh ke tanaman rumput di bawahnya. Naruto mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

 _ **Sialan ! Aku tak menyangka bahwa akan ada perlakuan seperti ini. Baguslah aku mengaku sebagai Jinchuruki. Karena aku tidak ingin Naruko merasakan sikap tak bersahabat seperti ini**_ , ujarnya tulus nan pasti dalam hati.

Meski harus merasakan kebencian dari penduduk, Naruto tak masalah. Meskipun masa remaja yang ia miliki tak begitu menyenangkan, anak dari Red Hanabero ini tak kecewa.

Yang ia lakukan adalah pengorbanan. Untuk adiknya. Untuk pengorbanan yang didasarkan rasa sayang dan cinta seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Tak ada imbalan. Karena sejujurnya pengorbanan tak memiliki upah di dalamnya. Pengorbanan justru mengakibatkan kerugian secara fisik, mental, ataupun material.

Naruto menciptakan pusaran bola biru di tangannya. _**Rasengan**_ sebesar kepalan tangan tercipta di genggaman tangan kanannya. Aliran _**chakra**_ terus berputar hingga tercipta bentuk membundar yang terlihat menakutkan.

WUSH !

Dalam gerakan cepat Naruto menghantamkan bola spiral _**chakra**_ itu ke papan target. Tangannya menghantam tepat disertai dengan suara ledakan.

BLAR !

Papan itu hancur berkeping-keping. Kepingan kayu itu perlahan jatuh ke rumput disertai dengan Naruto yang melakukan tolakan ke belakang.

Naruto menatap kosong puing-puing kayu di hadapannya. Tak masalah. Dia memiliki banyak uang tabungan hanya untuk sekedar mengganti papan kayu bercatkan campuran merah, kuning, dan juga biru itu.

Masalahnya. Ia bukan tukang kayu. Dan...

Ia tak yakin ada tukang kayu, yang ingin membuatkannya papan target.

Sialan !

Naruto mencaci diri dalam hati. Ia tak menyesal menjadi seorang _**Jinchuruki**_. Ia juga tak menyalahkan adiknya. Karena dari awal ialah yang mengatakan semua kebohongan ini. Dan ia juga yang harus menerima segala konsekuensi dari perbuatannya.

Tapi ia benci akan warga desa. Warga yang hanya kumpulan orang tak berguna. Warga yang palingan hanya seorang pedagang, nelayan, ataupun tukang biasa. Atau pengganguran tak jelas yang kerjanya hanya mendengkur di kamar.

Warga sipil hanyalah penduduk biasa bagi Naruto. Hanya ikut meramaikan desa. Berlindung di balik ketiak Ninja-Ninja yang datang ke medan pertempuran. Tak memiliki kemampuan untuk melindungi diri. Menunggu datangnya kematian ketika perang sudah dideklarasikan.

"Argh!"

Naruto kesulitan mengendalikan emosi. Masa remaja adalah masa dimana seseorang memerlukan pendidikan karakter yang kuat. Memerlukan pengendalian kuat dari orang dewasa agar tidak terjerumus pada hal-hal berbau negatif.

"Ugh.."

Naruto mendenguh pelan. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi. Pemuda itu menciptakan seratus klon yang muncul dalam sekali kalimat mantra jutsu. Klon berjejer rapi dan sudah bersiap untuk melayani perintah dari sang majikan.

"Baiklah.. 20 klon langsung berlatih _**Taijutsu**_. 20 klon lainnya meningkatkan kemampuan penangkal ilusi dan juga peningkatan skill. 20 klon lagi berlatih dalam penggunaan _**Kenjutsu**_. 40 sisanya lagi aku minta untuk mempelajari _**Ninjutsu Elemen Katon**_ serta _**Fuuton**_. Kerjakan!"

"Baik!"

Klon-klon langsung menyebar. Naruto memasang _**kekkai**_ di sekitar area tempat latihan. Biarlah jika Ninja-Ninja yang hendak berlatih kaget saat mengetahui tempat latihan mendadak hilang. Toh ayahnya juga sudah tau bahwa Naruto akan berlatih disini. Di tempat biasa. Dan ayahnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Sementara klonnya menyebar untuk melaksanakan apa yang ia perintahkan. Naruto masuk ke dalam kawasan pepohonan yang ada dalam hutan. Ia sampai di tengah wilayah yang cukup luas dan gelap.

Pemuda itu duduk. Ia memasang pose bermeditasi. Ia biasa melakukan meditasi hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran yang sudah kacau dan menstabilkan aliran _**chakra**_. Pikirannya akan tenang dan stabil jika ia bermeditasi.

Dan akan jauh lebih tenang jika ia bermeditasi ke Gunung _**Myobokuzan**_. Tempat dimana para _**Kuchiyose**_ kataknya berada. Tempat yang tak dihuni oleh kaum manusia.

Tempat yang menenangkan. Tempat yang suasananya asri dan sangat cocok untuk bermeditasi.

Naruto memasang _**kekkai**_ tak tembus suara lagi di sekitar tempatnya bermeditasi. Pemuda itu menutup iris _**shafir**_ birunya dan menjulurkan kedua telapak tangan kedepan. Sementara kakinya ditekuk rapi, membentuk posisi bersila.

\- **The Spy Shinobi** -

Kini situasi beralih ke para _**klon**_ yang berlatih. Tampak di sudut utara terlihat para _**klon**_ yang berlatih _**Taijutsu**_. Mereka hanya saling pukul dan menendang ke udara.

Kini beralih ke sisi timur. Klon yang berlatih _**Genjutsu**_ secara bergantian. Menyerang dan menangkal. Palingan yang tersisa hanya sekitar sepuluh klon.

Dan beralih ke situasi latihan yang lainnya. Semua tampak baik-baik saja. Salutlah ke dalam kemampuan seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sebenarnya !

...

Gua itu tampak terangkat pintu batunya. Selintas cahaya matahari menerobos disertai derap langkah kaki terburu-buru yang menghentak di setiap lantai batu di gua.

Di dalam gua itu berdiri delapan orang yang menunggu di dalam gua. Sementara seseorang yang berlari di sekitar mulut gua tampak menggendong seseorang lainnya di punggung.

"Ketua!" orang itu terlihat berkulit kebiruan. Sedangkan orang yang ia gendong kulitnya berwarna putih pucat, nyaris seperti mayat.

Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil sebagai _**Ketua**_ tadi melangkah sekitar empat langkah kedepan. Rambutnya yang bersurai oranye terlihat menyala dipancar sinar Matahari. Namun pintu gua itu tertutup empat detik kemudian.

"Ada apa?" suara itu terdengar nyaris berbisik.

Sosok berkulit biru tadi menurunkan temannya yang berkulit putih pucat. Ia mengatur nafas sebelum berkata.

"Itachi meninggal.."

...

.

.

Minato memandang ke luar langit _**Konoha**_. Senja saat begini memang pemandangan indah di iris cakrawala pria yang menyandang gelar _**Hokage**_ ini. Meskipun ia harus mengabaikan teriakan menjerit paperwork yang memintanya untuk segera diurus.

KWAK ! KWAK !

Irisnya terpaku saat seekor burung gagak hitam melesat di langit _**Konoha**_. Gagak itu seperti membawa gulungan kecil yang diikat di kakinya. Shafir Minato mengikuti gerak terbang Burung Gagak itu.

SYUT !

Minato menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya saat Burung Gagak itu melesat masuk ke dalam kantornya. Gagak itu berhenti tepat di atas _**paperwork**_ pekerjaan Minato yang menumpuk bak gunung api yang hendak meletus.

Kakinya yang diikat gulungan kecil seakan mencengkram erat _**paperwork**_ di bawahnya. Minato melangkah tenang ke sebrang mejanya.

 _ **Yap. Robek saja**_ paperwork _**yang menyebalkan itu**_ , batin Minato saat iris lautnya itu menerawang ke arah kaki Gagak yang mencengkram erat paperwork pekerjaannya.

Ia mengangkat kaki Gagak itu dan melepas ikatan _**scroll**_ kecil itu.

Ia membaca kata-kata yang ada di dalam _**scroll**_. Setiap huruf _**kanji**_ ia baca dengan mimik wajah serius. Detik berikutnya, sudah bisa dilihat bahwa _**Hokage**_ tersebut meremas erat scroll tadi dan melemparnya ke lantai.

 _ **Maaf Hokage**_ -sama _ **. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan tugas menyelidiki Akatsuki. Aku meninggal karena penyakit mematikan. Sekali lagi, maaf.**_

 _ **Tertanda - Itachi Uchiha.**_

.

 **TBC**

Nah. Kemarin 'kan ada reader bername akun _**Immortal Combat**_ kalau enggak salah. Dia nanya kenapa alibi Naruto join Akatsuki padahal Itachi masih ada ?

Nah. Disinilah jawabannya ada. Naruto menggantikan posisi Itachi yang udah meninggal di fic ini. Maafkan daku, Itachi _**Nii-san**_ #hoek karena udah mendeathkan dirimu.

Ok. Kemarin ada Typo di chap. Kilatan _**Hiraishin**_ Naruto saya tetapkan warnanya hitam gelap saja. Biar kesan auranya kelihat gitu.

 **Pojok Balas Review**

Pembalasan Reviewnya secara keseluruhan.

Buat yang minta Lanjut or Next ini udah saya lanjut. Terima kasih juga yang udah muji cerita abal-abal saya.

Dan buat yang nunggu inti cerita. Sekarang udah nyampe kok. Jadinya title 'ANBU' Naruto enggak guna yah ? Hehehe. Ntar suatu saat akan ke-answer juga kok.

Yang minta update cepet. Duh. Ini request yang susah. Terkadang faktor **Writer Block** parah dan juga keterbatasan kuota (kelihatan banget authornya kurang duit -_-) memengaruhi keterupdatean cerita.

Buat yang minta semua rencana Naruto sukses ? Ikuti aja jalan cerita ini. Semoga gak boring dengan kata-kata yang saya tulis ^_^

Naruto masuk Akatsuki ? Sekitar 2 chap lagi pun ia udah ada di organisasi favorit saya itu.

Rate M untuk Gore ? Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Terus ada yang bilang bahwa Kakashi enggak bisa _**skill fuuton**_. Yap. Saya terlalu menikmati tulisan saya waktu itu. Jadi gak sadar kalau Kakashi copy jurus angin. Itu hanya miss-typo-jurus saja. Harap maklumlah.

...

Sekian dan terima-kasih

Reader yang baik akan meninggalkan jejak pembacaannnya ^_^


End file.
